Falling Into Nothing
by The Dominator
Summary: The Dominator's attempt at a sad story. Kingdom Hearts takes a horrible twist. Tell me if I should do more stories of this sort through reviews. The ending of the last chapter may need some work, though.
1. Falling into Nothing

The Dominator: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I can't think of ANYTHING TO WRITE! Okay… Okay… calm down… ummm… need idea… uh… well I had this idea earlier about a sad Kingdom Hearts story… sure… just remember this might be my second posted story… I might not be any good at this sad stuff… Kingdom Hearts with no Disney… that's a good start…

Falling

Why am I here? Wha..? Where am I going? These were the thoughts of Sora as he sprinted, with the gash in his arm poring hot blood. The KeyBlade was in his right arm, the uncut arm. He had been beckoned, alone, to find Kairi again. She was gone nights before, although why or where she had gone was unknown.

Sora arrived at this place via portal. The portal, however at, tore at him, weakened him and gashed his left arm.

The sky in this world was purple-ish – black, like it wanted to eat him and all life up. He had a feeling of foreboding, like his life would end this day. He had to find Kairi. Terror filled his mind as he searched for the answer to his questions, his heart filled with fear that he may never see Kairi again.

He sprinted searching for hints, clues, or direction, but soon all he saw was blackness.

_**Crack!**_

Sora woke up, not noting the thick, scarlet blood poring from his head. The area around him was all black, except a straight beam of light shining in from a window. Nothing was visible except the light. The room was huge, though.

"Welcome, Sora," said a quite noticeably evil voice.

"Welcome to my world, Sora. This world… this world holds the key to what I seek. But it is not the KeyBlade. This place, The World of Darkness, as I call it, holds the key to something I need. The power to destroy light, happiness, love, friendship, and care is what I seek. In order to destroy it, I had to find someone who had all the gifts of light. I came across the perfect candidate. A girl named Kairi, raised in a small, humble world, her moral and virtue never tarnished, was perfect. But then I found an interesting fact about her. A fact I liked. You see, Sora, you grew up with her, and you know I would do anything to hurt you."

"Ansem, where are you? Come out!"

(Getting louder) "That is none of your concern! You see, boy, you can't hurt me. You tried to kill me, but you failed. Now I need to kill someone. Someone connected to you."

Sora tried to move forward, but when he did, his right arm also became gashed and all his cuts began bleeding painfully and profusely. His bones burnt. His own blood in his throat choked him. His energy was being sucked into darkness. Ansem was using the darkness to torture and immobilize Sora. Sora fell to the ground, a bleeding heap. Tears found their way to the corners of his eyes. His breath was hard to draw through the blood and pain.

"Are you going to stop me, boy? Are you going to play hero again? It's too late for that. I brought you here for two reasons. One so I could destroy you. The other reason is to destroy your heart! I believe you've heard the term 'Broken Heart'.

At this point, a red haired teen floated forward, wrapped in darkness, the darkness preventing her movement. Only her head and neck protruded from the dark binds. The left side of her neck was bleeding. Her eyes were open filled with beauty, but also with terror. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. She seemed unable to speak.

"Yes, it is Kairi. Sora, in order to be able to destroy light, I must destroy something that possesses light. She has love, care, friendship, and happiness. I must destroy her. Her blood will satisfy my need to crush the light. I will become darkness. She is a nothing, Sora, as you are a nothing. She is a necessary sacrifice to darkness, and the perfect revenge for me to take on you. She will do perfect…"

"No!" Sora's voice was weak through his own blood. "No, you can't take her. She's a part of me. I need her…"

Sora tried to move, but his body couldn't do more then flinch in the pool of blood he was soaking in.

"Sora, is this not the point?"

(Ansem, yelling to the sky) "Sora, witness my greatness come to be through blood!"

One last word escaped Kairi's mouth…

"Sora!"

Innocent blood spilled on the ground, a blade made of pure darkness was removed from her back. Quickly, it pierced her heart, and was removed.

In that beam of light, Kairi fell, the darkness moving away from her body. She was dressed normally, only her clothes were darkening red. Blood was welling under her broken body from her wounds. Her eyes were glazed, filled with horrible beauty. The tears in her dead eyes were enough to fill Sora's own eyes with tears. The tears flowed across her face. Her blood was mixed with one last tear, the last tear to fall from her face, not a tear of terror, but a tear of sorrow.

"Good bye, Kairi…"

Then the light the light went out, and Sora remembered Kairi's beautiful red hair, straight as could be, flowing with the wind. The world rumbled, and Kairi's deep, blue, thoughtful eyes came to Sora. As explosions rocked the dark land around him, Sora remembered all the childhood times they had together, and his heart cringed with sorrow.

The world imploded and Sora was falling through open space, falling in darkness, with no aim or happiness. As he fell, blood continued to fly from his wounds, but they compared nothing to the horrible scar on his heart. He was broken.

All he could remember her by now was the blood she shed for no reason, and Sora could never forgive himself for being too weak to save her. All he had was memory.

He was falling in space, in darkness, in sorrow… falling…falling…falling…

The Dominator: I can't tell if it's good or not…

Well, depending on any reviews, I may give a chapter 2.

(Just to lighten the mood) This is a public service announcement: Please avoid taking my pie. Thank you. That is all.

Possibly Later,

The Dominator


	2. The Other Side of Light

The Dominator: Well, I got some response to Falling Into Nothing, so I decided to expand on it a little bit. Here's chapter two. Hope it's decent! Kingdom Hearts style characters, but no Disney ones, because Disney is too happy.

The Other Side of Light

Sora twitched, burning pain climbing his arms. He rolled and rocked in the bed he laid in, feeling as if poisonous, gouging daggers were ripping at him. Blood rushed in his head, and his heart was dying, like the broken person he was. But suddenly, the pain eased. The daggers dulled, and his wounds felt cool and relaxed.

"Sora? … Sora!" Yuffie's voice woke him up. She looked concerned, although alert.

"What happened to you? Cid found you in front of his shop dying in your own blood! Your arms were gouged deep, and your head had been busted open! He thought you were dead, bur Leon found you had a pulse and we stabilized you. You've been in a coma for three weeks! You look decent now, though. But back to what I was saying, what happened to you?"

Sora opened his mouth, but only tears came from his eyes. It all came to him. It was real. It was no dream. He wanted to tear and kill things, but he couldn't move very well. He just managed to whisper,

"She's gone…"

"Who's gone?"

"K… Kairi…"

"Who's Kairi?"

"The girl he used to always tell us about," Leon entered the small hotel/ hospital room. "That's the sacrifice Ansem used. The girl. Kairi."

"How… do you know what… he did?" Sora whispered.

"Because, Sora. People have been losing light. All the happiness and care people have leaves them. They want to destroy more light. They become savage, unhappy creatures. Ansem controls so many places now. He happily proclaims how he gained the power to destroy light. He relishes in it. He made a sacrifice. And now we know what… who it was."

"I was too weak to save her! I… I can never forgive myself…"

"Sora, rest. There's nothing that can be done now." Yuffie was trying to calm Sora down. Sora went back to sleep.

He saw a door. It wasn't much. Not more than a simple glass door attached to its hinges, sealed shut. On the other side was something to bright to see. Suddenly, the door faded, and blackness took his mind. He wanted to kill, rip, and tear. Pain spread through his body, like needles driving themselves into his flesh. His heart beat was irregular and painful.

Sora woke up. All the pain and anger were gone, except for a dull throbbing on his wrist. Leon was sitting by his side. Sora was in silence sorrow.

"I… I… can't let it go."

(Leon) "My father used to tell me stories about those who died. If they were good, they went to the other side of light. They weren't really gone, they were safe and happy. For years, I have wondered if the next part of his tale is true. He said the entrance to the other side of light was deep in the core of this world. I searched for the core of the Earth, for anyway to it. I came across a cave, but it was to overgrown with traps and danger. Besides, I never had any reason to find the way to the other side of light."

"I would do anything to reach that door to see Kairi again…"

"Well, I can tell you the way, but I can't tell you what's inside."

"Tell me!"

Leon told the way, and he also gave his ideas to Sora on what was inside. Leon warned that his father always said the door was sealed. Sora didn't care. He would find a way to open it.

(Leon) "What's that on your arm?"

"I don't know."

Sora looked at his arm. A spot a pure purple-ish black was pulsing on his arm. It looked like it was very slowly expanding. Sora was mesmerized by its horrible beauty.

"No…" Leon whispered quietly and fearfully.

"It's on you. That's a symbol that the light inside you is being killed. Ansem cursed you somehow, just like he has cursed so many others."

Leon backed away, losing his normal calm mien.

Suddenly, Sora felt extreme pain. It was pain above pain. Everything inside him was cringing, smashing, breaking, and burning. The sheer horrible hate returned. He wanted to kill and rip. He didn't see anything except the black.

Sora was still burning when he woke, but what he saw hurt him much more. Leon was a bloody corpse in his own blood pool. He was dead obviously. Sora realized what had happened. He lost the light within himself, and he had attacked and killed Leon. He glanced at his arm. The pool of dark had spread up his arm to his shoulder.

"My weakness of body caused the death of someone who was a part of me. My weakness of heart cost another friend his life." Hot tears poured down Sora's face as he told himself what he had done.

The path had been set before Sora. Covered in his own friend's blood, Sora left to find the door to the other side of light.

The Dominator: Well, I may continue this story, because it's not really finished, is it?

Stay away from my pie,

The Dominator


	3. The Crystal Heart

The Dominator: Chapter 3 uhhhhhh… no Disney… blah blah blah… decency… I love myself… stay away from my… you know the drill. Anyway, Sora has reached the cave entrance, two days after he killed Leon. (If you don't know what I talking about… Read the other chapters!)

The Crystal Heart

There it was. A deep cut into the auburn- colored rock, dark and it looked moist. The key to finding Kairi and possibly to finding the answers to other problems was right before him. Leon spoke of great monsters, but he was vague. Sora clutched the KeyBlade tight, its great silver neck gleaming in the weak sun.

Sora had not allowed himself to be around people since he had killed Leon. He feared he would hurt more people. The last thing he needed was more blood on his hands… Because he didn't allow himself to be around others, he only took some food, and he packed nothing. He regretted that now, because blood stains are hard to remove, and whenever he saw the blood, he was filled with remorse and self- anger. The blood made him look horrible. The real reason he looked like a monster was because he had a pool of darkness up his arm and onto his neck. He also had a small growth on his leg. The darkness shimmered, deep purple-ish black.

He walked carelessly through the entrance, which he regretted because of the steep decline he soon fell over. Great, he thought, bleeding already, and I just got here. The crimson liquid Sora was all to used to was trickling down a small cut on his left leg.

Sora's surroundings were visible faintly in the darkness. He saw rock, of course, but he also saw two tunnels. An inscription between the two walls read:

_The door is here, but sealed_

_To find the key, it must be forged,_

_To forge a key, one must find the materials, _

_The materials are here, but hidden, _

_To find them, choose your routes wisely,_

_Remember: Sometimes the heart marks the spot, not an X _

Leon never mentioned a key…

Sora chose to move down the hallway with an opening shaped like a heart. That was easy. Next, Sora chose to move down the hallway with a red and pink glow. That was easy, too. The third was tricky, because both passages were exactly the same. He stopped and thought… The heart marks the spot… The heart is on the left. Sora chose the left route, which was the correct one.

Sora reached the fourth passage, but there was no opening. Another inscription said:

_Blood is an offering worth making_

_Face the true trials _

_Find the key to the key_

_Blood is an offering worth making_

Blood is an offering worth making…

Suddenly, a great opening appeared in the jagged rock. Sora moved through, cautiously.

Before him was a great room, like a treasure room of rock. No treasure to be seen. Nothing but a box of glass with the words "Give me Blood" on it. Sora wanted to leave, but a huge boulder smashed the way behind him shut as he turned to leave.

When Sora looked back, the words had turned blood red and maliciously larger on the glass box. Sora had no choice. He approached the small box. He wiped some blood from his leg. He wiped to on the box.

With a dark hiss the words changed to "More… More…" as Sora's blood disappeared into the box. Sora wiped more blood from his leg and put it on the container, but it didn't satisfy the container. Sora realized it wanted more blood than anything healthy. Sora cut his wrist with the KeyBlade and blood poured onto the box. Sora let it flow as he became weaker. Suddenly, the box dissolved and a crystal rock shaped like a heart took its place. Sora reached out and grabbed it.

Pain ripped up his arm and into his spine. His body shook. He felt he was dying. Thousands of microscopic flaming arrows were trying to dig out of him. He screamed in the unbearable pain. He collapsed and fainted, but the pain persisted even then.

In the blackness of his faint scorching oblivion, he saw the words:

_The Key is made._

_The Key won't be destroyed until it frees the light._

_After the purpose is fulfilled,_

_The key becomes vulnerable again._

_The key will come to you when you need it. _

_Go to the door._

The pain stopped. The arrows left. All his wounds were healed, but the darkness on him had draw up his arm to his chin, on the right side… Sora saw a hallway to his right. He began down it. He heard loudly in his head _face the true trials_.Giant metal spike flew across the room, one penetrating Sora's darkened arm. He couldn't remove it. It was stuck in his arm. Instead of red blood exploding out, a burst of black came from his arm. He was becoming darkness.

A second round of spikes burst from the walls, but Sora was smart enough to dart down the hallway. Flames ripped up behind him, but he got through a golden arch way. Inside, a room of with gold walls had two fountains in it. One fountain, made of silver, shot up blood. The other fountain, made of crystal, sprayed dark liquid. The wall opposite Sora said, _even in the greatest darkness, there is light_.

The fountains dried up, and a wall panel where the words were, slid aside. Sora walked into blackness. This place seemed strangely familiar.

A familiar voice said, "Welcome, Sora." Ansem was speaking.

"We've met in the darkness before, remember? I'm sure you do. But I screwed up. I didn't kill you. I've managed killing light in this world, but I can't kill you. Sora, nothing is as easy as it seems. Opening the door to light isn't as easy as finding it, you know. It takes power to open something like that. I have darkness. I will find that door, open it, and control the light to be just another weapon at my disposal."

"You can't open that door! The darkness doesn't have the power to open it. Only the key controls the door."

"Sora, you understand nothing! I came here to open the door. You're death is just an added bonus."

Sora was ready for Ansem this time. He swung madly into the darkness, being sure not to let darkness or panic get to him. It was working for a while, but Ansem hit Sora from behind. The slightest bit of panic entered Sora's mind, and darkness's horrible, heart crushing, blood gushing, puke inducing power went to work. He collapsed, feeling the familiar weakness he felt only once before.

"Sora, this is all too familiar to me! You are still a nothing. You still crumble in the darkness like nothing! Time to die the death of a nothing, just like the girl."

Sora was filled with anger, but the rage and hatred only intensified the pain. He felt his body being wrapped in darkness. He couldn't move. His breath was short.

Ansem snapped his fingers, and a small blade of darkness, glowed enough to be visible. Blood was on it.

"This blade never loses the blood of its victims. You will die by the same blade that killed the girl. Now die!"

The darkness lifted Sora to a standing position. The blade flew at him with hateful conviction. The last thought of Sora's before the blade hit was the last tear to fall from the face of Kairi.

The blade pierced Sora's heart, and it felt as if all of time had stopped. Blood gushed from the open wound. His breath stopped, choked in his lungs. His pulse was gone. Blood came from his mouth. Ansem cackled mercilessly and left. The darkness left Sora as it left Kairi. It set him down, unchanged except his wound.

Sora should have failed then… He should have died… but he didn't feel dead. He wasn't breathing, the pain was immense, his heart was destroyed almost completely, but he didn't die… … … …

…_The Key won't be destroyed until it frees the light…_

The Dominator: I want to know what happens next, now! Oh, well.

MY DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Some random ending about nothing,

The Dominator


	4. A Key, a Prophecy, and Love

The Dominator: Sorry, this one took so long to get out. I was just being lazy. If you don't know what's happening, read the other chapters in order. Thanks to DarkDeSkull, Silent Dagger, and DM6x3 for reviewing. (Stupid DM6x3, takin' my pie) This is the ending! Note: If you have a good game, movie, or anime I can do more stories that _aren't_ humor, give suggestions in reviews, please. Otherwise, read my humor stories and give me humor ideas. Focus, man, focus. Okay… this probably isn't that great, but hope it's good!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2. Some companies or corporations (or someone or something) owns them.

A Key, a Prophecy, and Love

Sora's blood made his body feel hot. Feel… how can I still feel? Sora thought. He didn't feel alive. He didn't breathe. His heart didn't beat. He shouldn't feel his own blood. He shouldn't still have thoughts. But, regardless of his entire body being in horrible screaming pain, blood being in his throat, and a blade protruding from his back, he found the strength to stand. He reached over his back; his arms were still oddly colored as if they were still filled with blood. With the strength he would usually have (minus the weakness of pain), he pulled the purple-ish black blade free. He stumbled forward, through the consuming darkness. A wooden thump sounded as he hit a door. He pushed forward, and he stumbled through the door. He suddenly remembered that he was facing trials. Ansem had stopped him, but he was going to continue.

He saw a tunnel downward, a ladder upward, and many torches on the walls. Holes behind the torches suddenly blew out hot gas at Sora, and the gas ignited. Sora dogged a few, but suddenly, he was ignited in flame.

He screamed in the horrible fire. Even his blood burnt him. Tears of terror and pain left his eyes. He never fell into death, although he was sure he would. He dove down a tunnel, and fell into water. Sweet, relieving water. He didn't understand why he was still alive. He climbed out of the pool, went back up the tunnel, and he climbed the ladder. He arrived in a daze at stone table with a piece of paper on it. He lifted it, but it flew in front of him, expanded and said,

_A key can survive any trial_

_The prophecy of the key opening the door must be completed_

_Love, however, completes the key and powers a prophecy_

_Do you, the key, love something?_

Sora, who was in horrible pain, understood the word love, he responded, "K… … Kairi………"

The words continued:

_True love is the source of light_

_If the key possesses true love_

_The door will be gone_

_And the world will be filled with light and love_

_And the key will find love_

_But…the love that has died cannot come back by mortal means_

_The key must die to find the love behind the door after the door is opened…_

Sora was lifted up through a hole in the ceiling by a disk of light, his blood spilling out of every cut on his mangled body.

Sora suddenly blacked out his pain multiplied by ten. He had a familiar hatred toward everything. He wanted everything to bleed, to be like him, in pain, and isolated from happiness because of his own terrible weakness. Sora writhed, and screamed. He cried and yelled. He was tortured, but he never died. Suddenly, a very distant voice, a familiar, female voice spoke. "Sora!" Suddenly, most of Sora's pain left him. He saw a figure made of total and complete light. It was Kairi, although none of here features were visible. It was just a silhouette of light. He longed to reach for Kairi, to tell her his feelings for her. But his weakness was beginning to return. The figure walked toward him, the hand made of light touched Sora's face. Sora was filled with sadness and tears fell from his face. But, at the same time, he loved this girl. He spent so much of his life with her… The figure backed away. As it turned to leave, it yelled, "Wake up!"

When Sora woke up, he saw a white harried monster he hated. The walls were dark, but painted beautifully every color. Ansem was admiring the walls, although his face was occupied with distant thoughts. Sora saw to the right of Ansem, a door of glass, behind it was a bright white light. Sora saw himself in a small piece of glass on the ground. Half of his face was now covered with darkness. On that half of his face, the purple- ish black pool discolored everything. Sora couldn't see his own eye. It was just a socket filled with the same darkness on his body.

"I've come to an understanding, Sora." Ansem turned to meet Sora's gaze.

"First of all, I realized I hate you so much, I want you to die over and over. And I've tried to kill you. Twice I've tried to kill you. I want to just rip your head off and relish in the blood that pours out of you!"

Sora thought Ansem was going to attack him again, but instead a calm mien spread over him.

"Secondly, I realize right now you have a purpose. To open the door that could help us both meet our needs. When you touched that crystal heart, you became a key in your self. You've been told that as long as you haven't fulfilled your purpose, you're virtually indestructible. Sora, when you open that door, you will meet the girl I killed. But now I control so much of the world is in my power, it doesn't matter if I can kill the light anymore. But it does matter that I can control light. By opening this door, you give me that power. So I have a proposal. Open the door, and reach Kairi. Give me the power over all light and darkness."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because, Sora, I can kill millions of innocent people if you don't help me. The last thing you want is more blood on your hands. I know."

"For once, Ansem you're the nothing! You're the weak one. You are so far in darkness, that you can't control light. It will destroy you! Ansem, this time I gonna kill you!"

Sora reached toward the door. A beam of all colors hit the door squarely in the center. The glass shattered and light broke forward. Sora couldn't see anything with his eyes, but in his heart he saw Ansem dissolving in the light. He saw millions of savage monsters become normal people again.

The light dulled a bit and Sora could see in the room again. Only now, there was no ceiling, only bright soothing sunlight being filtered by living trees amidst a lush green forest. This all had happened so fast.

He realized that a few steps led up to the core of light where the door once was. He limped toward it, but he lay out on the steps, without ever reaching it. He couldn't breathe anymore. Now he truly was dying. He was no longer the key. He wasn't indestructible anymore. He died, right there on the steps, inches from the other side of light. The crystal heart fell to his side, no longer in his hand. He died peacefully. He wasn't falling into nothing.

Sora was a peaceful sight, although a terrible one. He was stretched across the steps, his darkness covered arm reached toward the light. His face was half normal half darkness, although serenity spread across it. Blood dripped down the stairs, while birds chirped overhead.

Quietly, a hand of pure light touched Sora's hand. He cleaned up completely. The darkness left him, and he returned to normal. The blood was gone, and his cuts were healed. Kairi's form of light left the light and pulled Sora into the core of light.

The light core flew to a new location, with silhouettes of Sora and Kairi holding hands inside the core… Sora was with Kairi again…

The Dominator: Yeah, won't true love take you anywhere? That was too philosophical.

Well, hope it was good. It's over. Reviews are appreciated, but aren't demanded.

The word antidisestablishmentarianism is really long and fun to put in an end comment,

The Dominator (that's my pen name)


End file.
